


Remember the Name

by FindingMyPerhaps



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/pseuds/FindingMyPerhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had no idea about the pills, about his little problem. Until you meet it face to face, quite literally.</p><p>You meet Benedict.</p><p>(Perspective written for female!Reader.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written around 2013/2014, submitted to bencthirstblog on tumblr. 
> 
> It's 2016, and I still can't believe I wrote this. 
> 
> Enjoy. xx

Sherlock Holmes is a very complex man, and few are lucky to figure him out and know him personally. As his flat mate, you know all about that. It was difficult at first, having seen his ad in the papers seeking a flat mate now that John Watson was engaged and no longer living there. He accepted you from all the others in the long line. From then on, you spent your daily routine figuring him out.  
  
Only John and Mary necessarily knew about his little secret, which you found out long after. Sherlock had been able to keep it under control, having had medications to keep himself under control. You don’t find out until it’s too late, when you’ve already been in a relationship with Sherlock for two months. You had no idea about the pills, about his little problem. Until you meet it face to face, quite literally.  
  
You meet Benedict.  
  
At first, you think he’s joking. That this is some experiment Sherlock is pulling on you, like the many he’s done before. But he isn’t, and you have the gut feeling that he’s being honest. Somehow, you’re not scared. As Benedict explains carefully to you who he was. Sherlock owned the body, they shared it and his mind. Benedict was the actor, he was softer and kinder.  
  
When Sherlock returns, he knows what has happened. He doesn’t necessarily say anything about it, but you can see it. That night, he lets you know what he really thinks about it. Always the jealous type, Sherlock feels the strong need to… claim you. Hard, rough, intense pleasure that only Sherlock could give you. He leaves marks on you, bruises on your hips where his hands were. And you let him do as he wishes, moaning his name and clawing at his back as he fucks you. Perhaps it excited you, more than he realizes, and you very willingly take it.  
  
You wake in the morning to kissing on your neck, and you smile lazily, eyes closed. You feel Sherlock move overtop of you, feel him kiss down your lovely body. It’s like an apology for how harsh he had been last night, the gentleness of his touches and kisses. You moan softly, eyes still closed as his lips trail lower. The blanket is removed from your body, and you welcome the air against your bare body. Knowing what he’s doing to you, you spread your legs to him, welcoming his tongue as he licks and tastes you. You let out gasps and whimpers, noting the different tricks he must have learned since last time he had done this to you.  
  
Eventually he had two fingers inside of you, fingering you as he continues with his talented tongue against your clit, feeling him suck on it gently. Your fingers are in his hair, tugging and pulling gently. “Sh… Sherlock, I’m… _Sherlock_!” You cry out finally, coming hard and tightening around his fingers inside of you. He pleasures you through it, making you moan and whimper.  
  
When it’s over, you lay back, panting heavily. Sherlock removes his fingers from you slowly, and he kisses his way back up your body. “Darling,” he murmurs to you, “I believe you’ve said the wrong name.”  
  
Your eyes flash open to meet his. And those eyes are not Sherlock’s.

They’re Benedict’s.


End file.
